


The Surrogate Stark

by Sydnee_kom_spacekru



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Book 1: A Game of Thrones, F/F, F/M, Game of Thrones Alternate season 01, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydnee_kom_spacekru/pseuds/Sydnee_kom_spacekru
Summary: When you were thirteen years old, your mother was raped and killed. Your mother was a maid for the Stark family of Winterfell, so they took you in.While there, you ended up falling for a certain Stark, and Sansa ends up revealing it. What happens when something you never expected to happen, happens?
Relationships: Robb Stark/Reader
Kudos: 2
Collections: Game of Thrones One Shots/Series Works





	The Surrogate Stark

Hello! This work will be under editing and I'll put it back up soon. Thanks so much!! 

(This is also on my Tumblr @Sydnee-kom-spacekru)


End file.
